Oh what a nightmare
by Carlisle Fan 22
Summary: You ever get that feeling at night that you're being watched? Well that's how it's been for me, since that day after Easter when I ran into the strangest man I've ever met. Everywhere I go, he's there. Watching me. And if I'm not seeing him in the daytime, I'm dreaming about him. It's just so odd and even odder is his name. Pitch Black.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Hey folks. Well guess who's back with a new story. This one has been on my mind for a while now and I am just really excited to be sharing this with you. Rise of the Guardians is my favorite movie and I just love the villain Pitch Black aka The Boogeyman. So I couldn't resist doing a story about him. Now onto the important stuff. I do not own Pitch Black or any of the characters from Rise of the Guardians. They belong to Dreamworks Animation company. I own the girl you will see in the next chapter.**

* * *

Darkness. That's all I could see around me. It was dark and cold. Not that I ever noticed the cold to begin with. But the dirt around me felt like it was going to delight in crushing me. But I was not going to give in like this! If those Guardians thought they could get rid of me that easily, they are in for the worst nightmare of their lives. I will be back. Those were the thoughts that filled my head as I tried to get back to the surface. In a faction of a second, everything I planned came tumbling down. My own NightMares turned against me.

"Oh just you wait. I'm not done yet." I say as I try to pull the dirt from the ceiling of the cavern I got sealed back up in. I cough as the dirt falls on my face and gets into my mouth and nose. "Oh I am going to come back. And when I do, you all are going to suffer," I grit my teeth as the rocks around me begin to fall. I see several of my NightMares looking at me. "Well don't just stand there! Help me dig!" I shout at them to get some help. At first they didn't move. "Do you all want to go back to the way you were before I brought you to life?!," I shout at them to further motivate them.

Then they all fly up and start digging their hooves into the ceiling with me. " _Yes!_ ," I thought as I continue to dig myself. " _If they keep going at this rate, I should be back very soon."_ I cackle at the thought of seeing the look of shock and even fear on the Guardians faces when I am back. This time thought I'm going to be smarter about it. I'll bid my time and let them stew for a while. Let them think I am gone for good. It will make my revenge all the sweeter.

* * *

 **Wow so Pitch is not done by a long shot. I wonder what plot he's got cooking in his brain this time. Only time will tell. Please remember to review below and please keep it nice ok? I do not like trolls alright? Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 1: Strange Man

**Disclaimer: Hey guys. Well here we are, the first chapter of our story. I hope you guys like it. As usual, I don't own Pitch Black or of the Guardians from the movie sadly to say. Dreamwork Animation does. I do however own the OC Sorsha Braums. Now without further adieu, may I present Chapter 1. Enjoy.**

* * *

(Sorsha's POV)

 **Beep beep beep...beep beep beep.**

I groan as I look at my alarm and see the clock reads 8 am. I stop the alarm going off and lay there for a second.

"Ah." I groan as I roll over onto my back and rub the sleep out of my eyes. Everything looks so blurry as usual. I get up out of bed and go to my dresser where my glasses are kept in their case. As I let out a yawn, I clean them off before putting them on. After visiting the restroom, I turn on the t.v. to the weather channel.

"Ok looks like it's gonna a bit chilly today. I'll just wear a shirt and jeans and a jacket."

I grab my clothes from the closet and get dress quickly. After a quick breakfast, I check the time.

"Ok I got some time before I have to go to work. I think I'm gonna go for a walk." I say to myself as I wash my breakfast dishes and grab a water bottle from the fridge. Then I grab my keys and set the alarm as I walk out the door. I sniff the air for a moment to get some of it into my lungs.

"Ah this is perfect." I sigh in content as I walk down the steps from my house. As I make my way towards the woods to the right of my house, I listen to how content it is this morning. The sun is just raising through the trees and the rays filter in on my face. I can feel the warmth of it on my cheeks despite also seeing my breath in front of me. I could see snow still on the ground from the snow day we had yesterday despite it being Easter. I take a couple sips from my water as I continue on my way. Through the branches of the trees, I come to a clearing where the sun shines down on the ground.

" _How beautiful. I think I'll rest here for a bit._ " I think to myself as I sit down and bask in the sun.

Then I feel something in the ground. As I sit up the shaking become louder and more powerful.

" _That's weird. Is it an earthquake?_ " I say to myself as I hold onto a tree to steady myself.

I close my eyes to wait for the earthquake to be over and then it just stops. I look to my right and see a man climbing out of a hole in the ground. I couldn't move from that spot as he gets on his knees and coughs. I feel like I should say something to him but what can you say to man that comes out of the ground? He stands up and takes a deep breath before looking in my direction. I barely have to make out his face before I feel him walk right into and knock me to the ground.

" Ow" I cry out as my head makes contact with the ground and my glasses fall off. " Ow ow ow! What's the big idea?!"

I look up and can barely make out the face of the strange man hovering above me as tears pool in my eyes.

"A-are you talking to me?" He asks me.

" No I'm talking to gray blob behind you." I annoyingly say to him as I try to rub the pain out of my head, " Oh man where are my glasses?"

I feel around for a moment before finding them just above my head and put them back on.

" Whoa" Is all I can say to describe the man over me. I have never seen anyone like this before.

"How are you doing that?" He demands as he stares intensely at me.

"Doing what?" I ask him feeling very uncomfortable right now with how he hasn't even tried to get off me.

"That!" He yells at me, "How are you able to that?! You shouldn't be able to speak to me"

Now I'm getting scared. I have no idea what he's talking about. So I try to back away from him and find he's grabbed my arm.

" Hey let go of me! "I cry out as I try to get away and use my other hand grab some dirt. Then I bring it up and throw it in his eyes.

He cries out in pain and that gives me a chance to elbow him in the chest and crawl off the ground and start running.

" **STOP!** " He cries out to me but I don't listen.

I pant heavily as I run the other way. Desperate to get away from this weirdo. Then he shows up in front of me and I scream as I duck as he tried to grab me and run the other way.

" _How was he able to get in front of me so quickly_." I think to myself as I see him there again.

Every time I try to dodge him, he finds me. Then I hear the sound of a car ahead of me and run towards it. It doesn't take me long to reach the town of Burgess. I don't stop running until I get to the police station ahead.

"Help! Help me please!" I cry to an officer as he is exiting the building with his partner.

"Whoa whoa hold on there miss." He calmly says as he catches me. "What's wrong?"

"There's...a...man chasing me!" I pant and tell them as I point behind me.

"Where? " His partner asks as she looks behind me.

I look back and he's gone. I slowly try to catch my breath and cough a bit.

"Ok ok miss? Why don't you come inside with us, get some water and explain this whole thing ok?" He calmly asks me as he open the door for me.

I nod my head and follow them inside. I sit down in one of the chairs as the man pours me some water from the cooler. I down it in no time and relax as the water runs down my throat. By my second cup, I was able to finally catch my breath.

"Ok Miss? I'm Officer Evans and this my partner Officer Jackson. What's your name?" Officer Evan asks me as I set my cup down.

"My name is Sorsha Brahams." I answer them.

"Ok Ms. Brahams can you tell what happened?" Officer Jackson asks me as she gets out a notepad to copy what I say.

I tell them all about this man in the woods I saw. But I can tell by the looks on their faces by the time I was done, that they didn't believe me.

"I'm not making this up. He was chasing me all the way here." I exclaim as I go to get up. "I can show you the hole he came out of. I'm sure I can find it again. It wasn't far from where I live."

"Ok ok Ms Brahams take it easy." Officer Evans says as he gently puts a hand on my shoulder. " If you can show us where you got attacked then we can see if we can find some foot print of this man and then take it from there.

"Thank you officers." I say to them as I walk to the exit.

I lead them through the woods and try to follow the path I took before. It wasn't long before we come to the clearing I was at.

"This is it!" I say as I run ahead to it and look around. But the hole that man came out of is no where to be found.

" Are you sure this is the place Ms. Brahams?" Officer Jackson asks me as she looks around.

" Yes I was right here and then ground shook and that man came out. He ran into me, knocked me down...and...I hit my head." I trail off as I gingerly touch the back of my head where I hit it. Now I sound like a crazy person. " I-I know this looks bad but that man was here. He grabbed me and was yelling at me."

Officer Evans looks around on the ground and sees nothing but my own shoes prints leading off into the woods. He looks back at me and his face says it all. They think I'm hallucinating and making this up. Even as I describe the man, it even sounds crazy to me.

"Ok Ms. Brahams I think it would be a good idea if we took you to the hospital for your head. You may have sustained a concussion and that could have caused you to believe that a man with gray skin, black spiky hair and eclipse like eyes in a black robe, pants and shoes attacked you, " Officer Jackson says to me as she gently takes my arm.

"Yeah." I say as gently nod my head. " That could be it. Maybe I was just seeing things. But it felt so real! I could feel his hand on my arm like yours."

"Sometimes our imagination play tricks on us, " Officer Evan suggests as he shrugs his shoulders " Come on, we'll help you the hospital so you can get your head checked out. Do you have any family or friends you can contact?"

"Yeah my parents live in town. I'll call them." I dejectedly say to them as I follow them out of the woods. But I can't shake this feeling like someone is watching me.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Sorsha, she was right. There hiding in the shadows, Pitch watches the two police officers lead here away from the clearing. Confusion and fascination rack his brain as he watches the girl walk away. She shouldn't have been able to do those things like talk to him, see him or feel him. And yet she can.

"This could be very interesting," Pitch chuckles to himself. " I can't wait to find out more about this girl. She just might be able to help me if things go right. Or at least it will be fun to see how much power I can gain from her."

With that wicked thought in mind, Pitch vanishes into the shadows to follow her to the hospital.

* * *

 **Ok well thing certainly haven't gone right for her this day have they. Maybe she should have stayed in bed and just smashed that stupid alarm clock. Hee hee. Anyway, looks like Pitch has some plans for this girl. I wonder what he's gonna do to her next. We'll just have to wait and see. Please remember to review below and keep it respectful all right? Good, see ya next time people.**


	3. Chapter 2: In my head

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone. Well here we are with another chapter of my story. What do think Pitch is gonna do to her at the hospital? Let's find out shall we? ;) Ok time to get the formalities out of the way. I don't own any of the characters from Rise of the Guardians but I do own Sorsha and any other OCs I will create for this story. But Pitch and the others belong to Dreamworks Animation.**

* * *

(Sorsha's POV)

I sigh as I lay there and wait in the hospital bed for the doctor to come here. After my encounter in the woods, the cops insisted that I call an ambulance to take me to the hospital for the bump on my head. It throbbed a bit and was very tender when touched. And I couldn't stop thinking about that strange man.

" _I know I saw him in the woods. I felt him run into me and grabbed my arm"_. I think to myself as I touch my wrist. _"But how could that hole have just disappeared? It was huge. There was no way he could have filled it in that fast."_

Taking off my glasses to rub my eyes, I feel I might be going crazy. What if the cops were right and the earthquake just scared me into thinking there was someone coming out of the ground and chasing me. I look to my left and see the doctor and nurse coming in.

"Hello Ms. Brahams" She says as she looks over her clipboard, " I understand from the police that you took a bad fall in the woods. Are you feeling any pain or tenderness?

"Yes I hit my head right around here" I answer and show her.

I cry out in pain when she barely touched it and looked it over with a small flash light. Then she shines it in my eyes and has me follow her finger with my eyes.

"Well your pupils are not dilated but we would like to get a CAT scan of your head to make sure you didn't sustain any damage to the brain."

I agree to that then the nurse goes to fetch a gurney for me to lay on while he pushes me through several doors. Once we get there, several other people lift me up and onto the belt which rolls me into the scanner. I've never been claustrophobic in my life but it was a bit unsettling being in that closed up tube. Once the scan was complete, they rolls off it and back onto the gurney to take me to my room.

I hope that bump to my head didn't cause any internal damage. Feeling bored, I use the remote attached to the bed to turn on the TV and start flipping through the channels. I settle on an old vintage station that shows old shows like Bewitched, I Dream of Jeannie, Leave it to Beaver and so on. Being an "old soul" as it were, I lay back to enjoy the show and pull the covers over my shoulders. I don't know how long I sat and waited there but being in that warm bed, I felt a yawn escape my mouth as look at the time. It was almost noon by the looks of it and I was starting to feel sleepy. So I took my glasses off and set them on the table next to me to shut my eyes for a bit. Then I drift off to sleep.

* * *

(Pitch's POV)

"So she finally fell asleep hmm?" I chuckle as I step out of the small wardrobe in the room. I can't believe I actually ran into that woman. Nor the fact she would see, hear and talk to me. No one should be able to do that except little children and even that is scarce at the moment. So why did she?

I take a moment to observe her features. She has peach and cream complexion with dark circles around her eyes. Which means she either A) Doesn't sleep very good at night, which could be beneficial to me in the future or B) She's a night owl and likes staying up at all hours of the night and sleeping until noon.Dark brown curly hair pulled back into a pony tail that comes to her shoulders. And from what I can tell under the covers, her body's a bit on the husky side. All in all just an average looking woman to me.

"Hmm who are you?" I ask myself and go over to her purse for some form of identification. I see her wallet there with her license. "Sorsha Brahams. Name sounds familiar. "

Hearing a moan behind me, I look back and see her rolling onto her back. Getting a closer look at her face, she turns her head to left and I can see two faint scars on her right cheek that looks like bite marks. So it's possible a dog bit her in the past and she could be afraid of them now. Then I look down and see her in a picture with two dogs.

"Well so much for that." I grumble a bit as I put the wallet back but take the picture out. She looks so peaceful sleeping there that it's almost too tempting to have some fun. I could go into her head and find out what makes her tick. And possibly find out what she's afraid of. I chuckle at the memory of chasing her through the woods. The fear coming from her as she ran was exhilarating. It wasn't much but it gave me a bit more of my former power than scaring one child did.

"Oh rest easily now dear Sorsha because you and I are going to be seeing a lot more of each other in the future." I darkly chuckle as I see her pull her arm out of the covers and lay it on the bed. I walk over to the small closet and take one more look at her before fading into the shadows.

* * *

(Sorsha's POV)

I don't know how long I slept before I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I wake up and then rub my eyes before putting my glasses back on. I look to my left and see the doctor back.

"Did you have a good sleep?" She asks me.

"Yeah I did. How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour or so. I'm sorry it took so long but we have the results of your scan. There's not any damage Ms. Brahams but there is a good size lump on your head. Now we would like to keep you here overnight for observations just in case."

" Ok I suppose that would be the best thing. Can I get some aspirin or something for my head?" I asked her as I rub my head. "And some ice?"

"Of course." She smiles and then turns to the nurse. "Will you get Ms. Brahams a bag of ice for her head and some aspirin please?"

He nods and then goes out of the room. It doesn't take him long to come back with the things. I take the medicine first and then put the bag of ice on my head.

"Oh that feels so much better. Thank you."

"You're welcome ma'am." He says and smiles as he takes the cup of water from me.

I sigh and lay back into the bed as I look at the doctor.

"If you start feeling dizzy or nauseous, call the nurse and we will treat you immediately."

"I understand. Thank you doctor." I smile and look at the television.

"Alright, I will let you get some more rest."

I thank her again and settle back into the bed as they leave the room. I can't stop thinking about that man in the woods.

 _"I've never seen a man like him before,"_ I think to myself, _" And those eyes. They were like a total eclipse. A blend of silver and gold that was almost beaut- No! No no no no! Sorsha!"_

I shake my head and cover my eyes under my glasses. I shouldn't be thinking those thoughts! The guy was a creep! He ran into me on purpose and then started shouting and tried to grab me!

"No no Sorsha, just forget it! He's gone now! He probably never existed in the first place!" I scold myself.

 _"No I will just forget it happened and get on with my life. Yeah that's what I will do. After my time here, I will go about my life to my job and just forget all about him and that encounter I may or may not have had. "_ I think to myself as I frown and cover myself back up with the covers and continue watching t.v.

* * *

 **Well looks like Sorsha's having quite the problem cooping with what happened to her. But we all know she didn't imagine that. And she's gonna be in for a big surprise in the future. Yes Pitch is certainly not gonna let this one get away from him and even took a momento from her. Hee hee. Well let me know how you guys liked it and please remember to keep it respectful. I do not like TROLLS! Ok?! Good.**


	4. Chapter 3: Going Home

**Disclaimer: Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while but I finally got this chapter out for you. Ok let's get this over with, I don't own Pitch Black or any of the characters or Guardians of Rise of the Guardians. Dreamwork Animations owns them. But I do own Sorsha and her family. Now enjoy.**

* * *

(Sorsha's POV)

I groan as I sit up in the bed the next morning. The sun filters in through the windows and touches my face. I rub the sleep out of my eyes as I reach for my glasses. Then I feel the wet ice sack fall on my shoulder.

"Aah! That's cold!" I shriek as I take it off and put it on the table. Not the way I want my day to start off. I sighs as I look at my phone in my purse. I get up and see what day it is. So I call the theater I work at and put my ear to it.

"Hey Marcus, it's me. Look I can't come into work today." I listen to his voice at the other end. "I'm still in the hospital for yesterday and they want to watch me. So I'm calling in sick this week. Ok. Ok I know. I will make up for it but again I'm sorry. I will go over my lines while I'm here. Ok thank you. I will Bye.

I put my phone back in my purse and head for the bathroom. After washing my hands, I get back into bed. Then the orderly comes in with my breakfast. On his name tag, his name Kevin Daniels.

" Good morning Ms. Brahams. How did you sleep?" He asks me as he puts the food on the table.

"I slept alright. My head doesn't hurt as bad as yesterday. Thanks for breakfast"

"You're welcome. The doctor will be by in a bit to check you over." He says with a smile and then leaves with the food cart.

I sit up and bring the table closer to myself. The breakfast was pretty ok as far as hospital food goes. Toast, scramble eggs, some fruit and some milk and orange juice. I pick up my phone as it rings and sees my parents are calling.

"Hello. Hi dad."

"Hey honey. How are you?" He asks me.

" I'm ok. My head doesn't hurt as bad as yesterday."

"Well your mother and I are on our way there to visit you."

"Ok I'm in room 293 on the 2nd floor. I'll see you soon. I love you. Bye."

"Bye buggy."

I smile at the nickname he calls me as I hang up the phone. I look at the time and then turn the t.v. back on until they or the doctor comes there. Twenty minutes later my parents appear in the room and hug me. I tell them I am fine but don't mention the strange man I met in the woods. I didn't want to give them another reason to worry about me. After a while they go back to work and say they will call me later to find out how I am doing.

"Ok I'll call you guys later if they decide to release me today. Love you." I hug and kiss them before they head out the door.

No sooner did I lay back in my bead before another, quite unexpected but delightful, party arrived at my door.

" Sorsy!" Sophie cries out in delight and runs to my bed.

"Sophie. Hi." I chuckle as she tries to get up on my bed.

"Sophie no, you're not allowed to get up there." Mrs. Bennett mildly scowls her as she picks her up. " Hi Sorsha."

"Hi Mrs. Bennett. What are you doing here?"

"We came to visit you of course." Jamie says with a smile as he follows over to his mom.

The Bennetts and my family have been friend since my mom and Mrs. Bennett were kids together. Whenever I can, I usually babysit Jamie and Sophie when their parent have to either work late or need time to themselves.

"Sorshy hurt?" Sophie sweetly asks as she points to the ice pack.

"Yes Sorshy got hurt. Sorshy fall down and bump her head on mean rock." I playfully tell her.

"Aww." She coos and blows me a kiss for my head.

"Oh thank you Sophie. That will make it feel all better now." I pretend to catch the kiss and put it where the bump is.

"Yay!" She cheers and giggles.

I smile at her as Mrs. Bennett puts her down on a chair and then gives her a coloring book and crayons to color with.

"So how are you really Sorsha? What did the doctors say?" Mrs. Bennett asks me with concern in her voice.

"They gave a CAT scan yesterday and there doesn't appear to be any damage besides the goose egg on my head. But they wanted to keep me here overnight for observations. I feel fine. I don't feel nauseous, I'm not seeing double, and I'm not having black outs or blur vision even with my glasses on. So far, I'm just waiting to see what the doctors say."

"I see. I hope you get to be feeling better soon. Oh Jamie and Sophie each made you something." She says with a smile and then turns to them, "Jamie, Sophie you want to give Sorsha the presents you made her?"

"Aw that's very sweet of you guys." I smile as Jamie gets out some things from his backpack.

"For you." Sophie says as she hands me a piece of paper.

"Thank you Sophie." I look down and see a drawing of what looks like a girl with brown hair and purple glasses with a little girl with blonde hair and a boy with brown hair and a blue vest." Aw is this me with you and Jamie?"

"Yes!" She grins and nods rapidly*

" I love it. Thank you Sophie."

I put the picture on the table and see Jamie hands me something.

"What's this Jamie?" I ask him curiously.

"It's a dream catcher. I made it myself, with mom's help. The stones are real." He says and points to the stones on the threads woven in a circle. "It's so you won't get nightmares while you're sleeping here. We just thought it would be nice for you have something from each of us. To show we are thinking of you."

"And I appreciate the though Jamie. Like I said, it was very sweet of you and your sister." I say as I hug him and then Sophie before tying the dream catcher at the head of the bed. "There that's should do it."

"It looks great. It should definitely kept nightmares away there." He says with a proud smile.

" Come on kids, we better let the doctor talk to Sorsha. We will come back in a little bit." Mrs. Bennett says as she sees the doctor come to the room.

"Bye bye Sorshy," Sophie says as she waves to me and takes her mother's hand.

"Bye Sorsha." Jamie says to me as he gathers up his backpack and follows his mother and sister out the door.

"Friends of yours? " The doctor asks me as she enters the room.

"Yeah of my parents. I babysit the kids on occasion but they are real sweethearts. Very generous. So how am I doc? Can I go home?"

" There doesn't appear to be anything wrong with your head. So I think we can release you, but I am gonna prescribe you some pain medication and I don't want you lifting any heavy things."

"Oh thank you doctor. I am grateful to you." I smile at her as I sit up.

" I will be right back with your release papers and the prescription to your medication." She says as she leaves the room.

I get up from my bed and then go to the wardrobe to get my clothes back on. I am glad that I don't have to stay here anymore. I gather the presents Jamie and Sophie made me and put them in my purse. The doctor comes in with the papers and has me sign them and then gives me the prescription. I thank her and then walk out with my phone in my . Bennett and the kids were waiting outside the room in the hall way.

"Mrs. Bennett could I get a ride to the pharmacy and then home from you?"

"Of course you can Sorsha. We would be happy to drive you." She says to me with a smile. "Come on kids, let go."

By the time I made it home, it was late in the afternoon. I called my parents to tell them about my release and let my dogs in. They greeted me excitedly and licked me all over. The rest of the day passed uneventful and I got ready for bed. After I set the burglar alarm on my house, I hang up the dreamcatcher Jamie made me over my bed. My hand brushes over the soft feather woven into it.

 _"I sure hope this thing works,"_ I think to myself as I take one last look at it before taking off my glasses, setting them in their case by my bed and laying down on the pillow to go to sleep.

* * *

 **Well there you have it folks, chapter 3. I'm sorry Pitch didn't make an appearance in this chapter. He's buying his time in the shadows, but he will be making an appearance in the next one I promise. How did you like that Sorsha's family knows Jamie Bennett's family? Let know in the reviews below and keep it respectful ok? No Trolls! Until then, see ya in the next chapter. :D**


End file.
